


The Heartbreaker's Paramour

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Love & Obsession [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Relationship On the Line, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Obsession, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Luhan only wanted to be with Sehun on a deep emotional level...but Sehun only wanted sex from him and nothing more...that is until someone else set their sights upon the beautiful young male...





	The Heartbreaker's Paramour

Pale porcelain-like skin showed from the red silk sheets giving of such a beauteous contrast of flesh verses color. Blond. Honey blond locks ruffled against a fluffy white pillow setting perfectly on the lewd scene of red and white.

Pretty brown doe eyes fluttered closed with every touch of lips against a inch of skin. A frail slender frame tried hiding beneath the red sheets of the bed only to be revealed by strong powerful hands. An assortment of giggles slipped past lusciously parted pink lips when this same gripped on to silk covered hips in a firm grasp.

"S-sehunnie st-op! N-ot th-ere! Haha! That tic-kles!" Luhan giggled in a cute stammer with his laughter, glistening eyes gazing up at the elder whilst he kissed at the soft exposed skin.

"Lu, what did you just call me?" Sehun growled out sitting up away from the younger boy beneath his touch. A bewildered expression came over Luhan's soft features at the harsh tone Sehun was using on him.

"Nothing. It's already late. I have to head home-" luhan retorted callously as he pushed himself up from the pillow his head had been resting on.

"Not until you answer the damn question. What did you just call me?" Sehun snarled glaring at the once giggling boy who now was avoiding him getting up from off the bed.

"Why does it matter what I call you? It's not like we're dating!" Luhan glared at the elder not understanding why pet names was such a big deal for them to use. Especially since Sehun always called him as Lu. It simply wasn't fair. Now was it?

"But that's just it, Lu. We're not dating so I don't want you calling me anything other than my fucking birthname. Is that clear, Luhan?" Sehun scowled watching as Luhan scrambled around his bedroom hurriedly picking up his clothes. Afterwards Luhan got himself angrily half-dressed ignoring the hard cold observant stare he was receiving from the elder.

"As crystal as the jackass you are! Make sure you don't dial my number for a while, you jerk!" Luhan shirked at him furiously before rushing out of the bedroom in rage angry with the latter.

"Luhan. Luhan! Luhan!" Sehun called after him but the deer was gone already half-dressed or not. Sehun fell back against his bed in annoyance at what had occurred between the two of them.

He just couldn't understand why Luhan was making things hard for him. He thought they'd been through with this but maybe he was wrong about continuing his relationship with the younger boy. Their situation was becoming way too complicated.

Time apart might do they some good- Luhan some good. Maybe then he'd get his head actually wrapped around their relationship. He doesn't want to lose the connection they have over something so trivial it was completely laughable. Yeah, time apart had to do the trick- he needed it to.

At that same moment in time, Luhan found himself walking to nowhere exactly. He was depressed. Again. He scoffed at himself. He should've listened to Sehun's warning to not ever fall in love with him. He knew it was bad yet his heart did not heed the elder's warning. He fell. Hard. Desperately. In love.

He dispised his heart for doing this to him. He hated the fact that Sehun had to complicate his love life. Wasn't sex just supposed to be about the sex not a deep emotional connection? Who was he kidding an attachment like that was what he wanted with the impossible heartless bastard.

Maybe he should give up on the elder completely and move on from this insanity in his life? Maybe then he could find someone who's appreciates him in ever aspect of the word. A small sad reassuring smile graced his lips.

If they ever have an argument so trivial like this again, he was going to let the elder go. The pain clawing at his heart from inside out wasn't worth it if Sehun did not want to be more than occasional sex partners. He deserved more from a connection than that.

Luhan stopped finding that he was standing in front of his apartment. He took out his keys unlocking the door to head inside. Once he did, he went to his bedroom stripping himself of his clothes as he does climbing in to the safety of his bed. He immersed his naked body beneath blankets allowing the tears he'd been holding back fall from his closed eyes as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
